The Bean Brigade: Time's Up pt 1
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The villains travel into the future to obtain weapons to help them conquer the present, but find themselves facing off against four time displaced ninja turtles.
1. Back to the Future, not the movie

The Bean Brigade #8

"Time's Up pt.1"

Hannibal had called an emergency meeting, so every member of the Bean Brigade was now present in the council room.

"What's the plan this time boss man?" Jack asked "please tell me we're laying the smackdown on those monks."

"Spicer my boy, when this plan succeeds, those monks won't be bothering us ever again" Hannibal replied.

"Well don't keep us in suspense" Temblor said.

"Yeah, spill" Ember added.

"I've noticed that all of our attempts ta conquer this planet have failed due ta one factor; heroes. My plan would allow us to defeat these heroes once and for all. As y'all might recall, I still have the Sands of Time in my possession. With them, we shall travel to the future, obtain a stockpile of futuristic weapons, and use them ta help us conquer the world. With technology like that at our disposal, even the greatest of heroes will be no match for us."

"We're not going back to that place with those Looney super heroes, are we?" CF asked.

"I'm not sure when that is" Hannibal replied "no, I think 98 years into the future should be enough. Now, let's get prepared."

As the villains left the table, Jack made his way over to CF.

"Do you think this plan is going to work?" he asked "what if we rip a huge hole in the space time continuum so that I'm not born or something?"

"Time travel is quite risky" CF said "but if it can supply me with the equipment to take down the Titans, I'm not going to complain."

After a few minutes, the villains returned, ready to travel to the future. "Remember" Hannibal said, "we don't know what dangers we'll face in the future. So be ready ta shoot first and ask questions later."

Seeing that everyone was ready, Hannibal held the Sands of Time aloft in his vine-like hand.

"Sands of Time!" he shouted, resulting in all the villains disappearing in a flash of light.

_New York City, the year 2105. _

The villains rematerialized in the future, and quickly found themselves falling to the ground, no doubt due to the changes in air and gravity in their new surroundings.

"We can barely move" Jack said, "how are we supposed to steal weapons like this?"

Hannibal noticed that both Ember & Gearhead were unaffected by the problems. "You two, find out how people in this society survive and return to us."

"We'll be right back," Gearhead said, as he and Ember found a nearby alien.

"Start talking ET, how are you breathing so well" she asked "answer the question or you won't be!"

"You must excuse my sister" Gearhead said, holding Ember back "the air here is messing with her brain."

"That happens to some people" the alien replied "anyway, you'll need to pick up an enviro-pack, gravity regulator and wrist translator. Nearly everyone in the future has one."

"And where would we obtain these items?" Gearhead inquired.

"They sell them at any major store" the alien replied "although you two seem to be getting along fine without them."

"Thanks for the help" Gearhead said as he and Ember walked off.

"Why didn't you let me waste that loser?" Ember asked angrily.

"If we start calling attention to ourselves now, the whole plan will be shot" Gearhead explained "once we've gotten settled in, I'm sure Hannibal will let you have a little fun."

"Sounds good" Ember replied, "I wonder if my powers work on aliens."

"I should've known from _Galaxy Wars _that future worlds would have inadequate air supply," CF said, as he lay pinned to the ground.

"Shut up" Temblor said, "if I could lift my arm, I'd smack you."

Just then, Ember & Gearhead arrived, carrying what appeared to be small breastplates. "Sorry we're late, we had to pick up a bunch of these" he explained "they control air flow or something."

"Less talk, more air" CF replied.

Soon Hannibal and the remaining BB members were outfitted with the necessary devices.

"Who'd figure that this little doohickey is all you need to survive in the future" Jack mused, "technology sure is wonderful."

"And it'll be even more wonderful when we're finished" Hannibal added, "now keep yer eyes peeled for someplace we can make our weapons."

Soon the villains made their down the New York streets, amazed at all the changes that had occurred since their time.

"Hard to believe humans will eventually create all this" CF said in wonder "really makes you think."

"Enjoy it, cause once my plan is put into effect, the future's gonna have a slightly different look" Hannibal said "one that glorifies me!"

After a few minutes, the villains were no closer to their goal then they had been earlier.

"Oh for the love of Pete" Hannibal said, "ya think someplace around here would manufacture lasers or something."

"Did I hear you say you were in the market for lasers?" said a mysterious voice.

The villains turned to locate its' source; it belonged to an alien, clad in a light blue cape and hood and a purple bodysuit covered with blue lines.

"I know where you can pick up a whole mess of weapons" the alien said "but they're not cheap."

"Then lead the way my boy" Hannibal said, "I'm certain I can find a way to 'afford' them."

A few minutes later, the villains were being led down an alley.

"I don't like this" CF said nervously, "this is exactly how Capt. Stargazer and his team were trapped in _Galaxy Wars_ episode 67."

"Would you knock it off with the sci-fi crud?" Ember asked, "man are you annoying!"

The alien led them to the end of the alley, where a collection of other alien and humanoid beings waited, each wearing the same cape and hood.

"And what do we have here?" asked a high-pitched voice "some new customers for our liquidation sale?"

The BB members noticed that this speaker was a human, with orange hair that stood up like a pencil tip.

"So what we can do you for?" the man asked "we've got the finest in illegal weaponry."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm gonna need more firepower than y'all possess" Hannibal explained "I was wondering if there was a place around here where I could build my own weapons? Or at least, obtain more of them."

"The only place I can think of is O'Neil Tech, and good luck getting in there" the pointy haired man said, "the security is top notch. I've gotten in a couple of times, but that was just lucky."

"Then perhaps you'd be willing ta help us Mr… I'm sorry, I don't believe we were properly introduced."

"Name's Jammerhead" the guy said "and I might help ya, but what's in it for me?"

"How about the chance to be part of a new world order?" Hannibal asked.

"I'd rather have credits" Jammerhead replied.

Mikey: Hi kids, it's your old buddy Michelangelo here. Before I mention what happens in the next chapter, I just wanted to explain that our show didn't steal the 'New New York' name from _Futurama. _But, if Mr. Groening isn't satisfied, tell him I'll be willing to fight Bender for the rights. Anyway, next time me and my bros show up, and much pizza is eaten, I think. Oh, and somebody gets taken prisoner. Who is it? You'll have to read on to find out dudes.


	2. A Very Hostile Takeover

It was a typical day at the O'Neil Tech building.

Inside one of the labs was a green-skinned, pointy-eared alien girl who couldn't have been more than 13 or 14. She wore a purple outfit with a pink front & back with a lighter pink rectangle across the chest, blue bands around the arms and thin blue lines down the front and legs. Blue and purple headphones sat atop her raven hair, and she glided around on a pair of blue roller skates.

Her name was Starlee Hambrath, a young intern with the company, but she had no idea of the danger she would soon be in. As she checked the energy output of a nearby computer, she heard the lab door open.

"Hey Cody, things are running OK here," she said, not even bothering to look back "did you come to work on…"

By this time she had turned around and discovered that those who had entered were not anyone she knew.

"What's going on here?" she asked nervously, "who are you? You'd better tell me or I'll call security!"

Starlee made her way towards a large console, but before she could do anything, she was grabbed and held in Temblor's mighty grip.

"Nice place you've got here" Hannibal said "we're new in town, but I heard through the grapevine that this is the place ta go if yer looking ta manufacture some high-tech equipment. Which I just happen ta be in the market for."

"I don't know what you're planning, but you won't get away with it!" Starlee said, as she struggled against Temblor's mighty grip.

"I can't tell you how many times people have said that ta me" Hannibal said, "but, outside of you, nobody else knows we're here. So just who exactly, is gonna stop me?"

"Back off Mikey!"

That particular shout came from Raphael, the red clad ninja turtle, who was attempting to use the remote for the futuristic TV.

"Aww come on Raph" Michaelangelo whined, "its' totally my turn to watch 'Zombie Killers from Beyond Space.'"

"If you don't get yer hands off the remote, the only zombie around here is gonna be you!" Raph replied.

Watching from the sidelines was Donatello, who frequently found himself amused by his other brothers' almost childish antics.

"How about instead of fighting over that, you do some practice fighting in the dojo?" Don suggested.

"Donny's got a point" Raph replied, "'sides, I could kick Mikey's butt in training any day of the week."

"Could not!" Mikey replied, 'I've been getting a lot better."

"Better at being a klutz maybe" Raph countered.

"Quit fooling around you two" Leonardo commanded "we've got training in the holo-dojo in a few minutes."

"Now we're talking" Raph replied, heading out the door to said location.

While the Turtles prepared to train, blissfully unaware of the evil that had arrived, Hannibal was grilling Starlee, now restrained with energy rope, for info.

"Why don't ya be a nice little girl and tell me where I can get some weapons produced" he said.

"I'll never help you!" Starlee shouted, "so just forget it!"

"I tried ta be nice" Hannibal replied "but if you won't tell me what I want to know, I'll just extract it from yer head myself. Moby Morpher!"

Using his signature Wu, he shrunk himself down to his normal size and hopped over to Starlee, entering her head via the ear. A few minutes later, he left through the same ear, and brought himself back to his larger size.

"You get anything out of her boss?" CF asked.

"Oh yes" Hannibal replied "in fact, I've obtained much more information than we need. Take this, fer instance" he said, making his way over to something that looked like an open circle with several robot arms surrounding it.

"According to our little hostage, whose name is Starlee, if y'all are interested, this here device is called the Transcendental Lathe. All ya have ta do is think of something, and it can make it a reality. Spicer, come here and try it out."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jack asked nervously, "this thing isn't going to fry my brains or transport me to another planet, is it?"

"What it will do is nothing compared ta what I'll do to ya if you don't get in that circle!"

Hannibal roared. Jack meekly obeyed and Hannibal instructed CF how to use the computer, which resembled a holographic globe.

"Now just let yer mind wander" Hannibal began "that shouldn't be too hard for you. Think of something, and we'll make it materialize."

Jack did as he was told as CF manned the controls. Two of the robot arms scanned his head, and a third began to materialize his thoughts. Finally, something appeared; a sandwich. Jack picked it up and tasted it.

"Mmm peanut butter and banana, just like I wanted!" he said happily.

"Now that we know that it works" Hannibal began "get it ready for another go. Cause my mind is full of all sorts of terrible things, and I'm looking forward ta seeing them all be brought to life."

Meanwhile, the turtles had finished their training and were heading back to the main room of Cody's penthouse.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to settle down and play a nice 3 hour game of Helix II" Mikey said.

"Only three hours?" a surprised Don asked, "you must be cutting back."

"Hey guys" the turtles were greeted by a young red haired teen, wearing a white shirt & shoes, light blue jeans and a purple duster open at the chest and waist.

This was Cody Jones, the great-great grandson of their old allies Casey Jones & April O'Neil. Since it had been his fault that they were brought here in the first place, he allowed them to live in his penthouse until he could find away to return them to the past.

"I want to show you guys what I've been working on" Cody said, ushering them over to his large computer "I've been constructing it piece by piece since late last week. Let me just contact Starlee and I'll…"

He paused when his attempt to reach his company; the screen displayed a "no signal" message.

"No signal? That's impossible" Cody said, and tried again, but received a similar response.

"This is all well and good, but if nobody minds, I've got a video game to play" Mikey added.

"I can't understand why no one there is answering" Cody said, "well, I guess we'll just have to go there in person. Maybe then we can figure out why the communications aren't working."

Back at O'Neil Tech, Hannibal was using the TL to create a whole arsenal of evil weapons. However, some of his flunkies were bored stiff.

"Boss man, this whole weapon scene is boring, seriously" Ed said.

"Yeah, how about letting us cause some random chaos and destruction?" Ember suggested.

"All right, go amuse yerselves with yer childish destruction" Hannibal replied "but get back before we leave, so ya can enter the time bubble."

"The whatsit?" Ed asked.

"The time bubble" Hannibal explained "see, anything inside a time bubble is unaffected by any changes that take place when time is altered. So when I change the course of history, you fools will still exist, and therefore be able to help me rule my new world."

After they left, Hannibal turned his attention to Jack "this thing's is good for making a few items, but to have the type of arsenal I need, I'll need something that can mass produce, and quickly. Use the computer and check this place for any production facilities."

"Can do boss" Jack replied, and began typing at the computer.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed the beeping noise that was coming from their captive's wrist. It was her communicator, but bound and gagged as she was, Starlee, wasn't able to answer it.

_That's got to be Cody & the guys _she thought _if I don't answer, they'll know something's wrong and they'll come to get me. I just hope it's not too late. _

Mikey: I want to take this time to set the record straight. Despite our frequent pairings on bumpers, Bloom and I are not an item. So if there are any hotties out there who want a date with this sexy turtle, e-mail me at Anyway, in the next chapter, my bros and I face off against three members of the Bean Brigade, and Constable Biggles shows up to ruin the fun, like always.


	3. It's Ninja Time!

While this was going on, the vehicle known as the Hover Shell made its' way towards O'Neil Tech.

"Something very strange is going on here" Don told his brothers.

"Maybe it's zombies" Mikey suggested.

"What is it with you and zombies?" Raph asked, "could ya explain that to me please?"

"I doubt zombies exist Mikey" Don replied "and even if they did, I'm sure they couldn't gain access to O'Neil Tech."

"Well, I tried her personal communicator and she's still not answering" Cody said, "now I'm really worried."

"Whatever's wrong, we'll take care of it" Leo assured him.

"And kick the butt of whoever's responsible!" Raph added.

"Looks like you'll be kicking butt earlier than expected" Don said, pointing to something on the ground.

The turtles watched as three unknown villains wreaked havoc mere feet from the O'Neil Tech building.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Raph said happily "take us down Donny."

"No problem" Don said, detaching the car section of the vehicle. It rolled to a stop and the turtles flipped out, ready for action.

"Ninja turtles? That is so 80's" Ember said upon seeing them.

"Oh, like you're so modern, ya KISS wannabe" Raph asked.

"Hey, what do you got against KISS shellhead?" Ed asked.

"Enough talk, it's ninja time!" Raph shouted, jumping into battle.

"A guy with a mullet, I gotta say, not really intimidating" Mikey said as he faced off against Ed.

"Don't make fun of the hair green jeans" Ed replied "and you'll see how intimidating I can be when I bash that green head of yours in, seriously."

So saying, he charged Mikey with a wrench, but the turtle knocked it from his hands with his nunchucks, then kicked him.

Meanwhile, Don & Leo were devising the best strategy to handle Temblor.

"If we both attack him we should be able to take him down" Leo said.

"I don't think so" Temblor replied "you turtles are about to experience a big time shakedown."

Cranking the dials on his gauntlets to the max, he touched the ground and sent a shockwave that knocked down the two turtles and destroyed a nearby building.

"If you liked, that, you'll love the aftershocks" Temblor added.

"Aftershock this!" Raph yelled, appearing from out of nowhere and kicking the villain in the face. Then he jammed his sais into the fiend's gauntlets, disabling them.

"Let's see how tough you are without your big gloves" he said. Temblor responded by punching the turtle with one of the metal gauntlets.

"They may not make tremors anymore" he said "but they still pack a punch."

He approached Raph and shot out his fist again, but this time, Raph avoided it and it became embedded in the ground. Before he could pull it out, Raph felled him with a kick to the face. The newly recovered Don also helped, delivering a powerful kick after using his bo staff as a pole vault.

"That's two down, one to go" Raph mused, looking up at Ember.

"You shellbrains don't know who you're dealing with" Ember replied, "but you're going to find out. Check out my power chord!" And she fired a blast of energy at them.

"Take out her guitar" Leo ordered, his katanas at the ready.

Raph charged at her, but she simply went intangible and he passed right through her.

"What the shell?" he commented.

"Looks like rocker chick's taking a page from the Street Phantoms" Mikey replied.

"If that's the case, then I should be able to do this!" Raph said, reaching out to grab Ember.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ember said cockily "you can't hurt me." Then she turned solid and grabbed Raph's arm, "but that doesn't stop me from hurting you!"

So saying, she tossed Raph into Mikey.

"So long dipsticks, it hasn't been real."

Then, with a quick power chord from her guitar, she blasted back the other turtles. Then she made her way over to her teammates, rendered them intangible and headed towards the O'Neil Tech building.

"Once again I save your sorry butts" she said, "you owe me big time."

One by one, the turtles recovered, but by that time, the villains had escaped.

"Okay, that was pathetic" Mikey said.

"That rocker girl got lucky" Raph growled "next time, I'm gonna bust her guitar and see how cocky she is then!"

"Calm down Raph" Leo said, attempting to restrain his brother "we can't fight her until we know what she is."

"What I'd like to know is where those villains came from" Don added, "they seemed out of place, almost as if they weren't from the future."

Before Don could expand further upon his theory. Cody approached them, having parked the Hover Shell.

That was great guys!" he exclaimed "it's just too bad you got your shells kicked."

"We'll get 'em next time kid" Raph replied "and there will be a next time, trust me."

"Where'd they go, anyway?" Mikey asked.

"I believe I saw them head into O'Neil Tech" Cody said.

"Looks like we've found the source of our communication problem" Leo added, "the question is, who are they and what do they want?"

Leo's question remained unanswered, as the sounds of sirens filled the air. A number of police cars hovered over to the outside of the building. One opened, producing a gold colored robot dressed like an English bobby.

"'Ello 'ello ello, what's all this then?" it asked in a British accent, "you turtle ruffians causing trouble again?"

"I'm glad you're here Constable Biggles" Cody said "someone's broken in to O'Neil Tech, and I believe they may have one of my employees as a hostage."

"Hostage you say?" Biggles replied, "not to worry lad, hostage negotiation was one of my earliest programs."

He produced a bullhorn and shouted up towards the building. "I say hooligans" he began "we know you're in there. Release your hostage and come out, or we shall be forced to come in there."

There was no response.

"Okay men, get the battering ram" Biggles ordered "we'll do this the hard way."

While the other Peace Keepers went to obey his orders, Raph began to talk amongst his brothers.

"This is pointless" he said "the longer we wait, the less chance Starlee has of being rescued."

"True, but we can't just waltz in the front door" Leo explained "whoever's in there will see us and they might harm her."

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"I have an idea" Cody chimed in "see, O'Neil Tech has a secret entrance. It was designed in case the computer suffered a virus and disabled the entrance. This entrance is not wired to the main computer and can only be activated by a special code, known only by yours truly."

"Man, you think of everything kid" Raph said, "Okay, let's hit this secret entrance and bust us some bad guys."

"Hold on, I need to call Turtle X first" Cody replied.

"You saw how dangerous those villains we fought were" Leo said "we can't afford to put you in danger by having you tagalong."

"But it's my company" Cody added "and I'm not going to sit around while somebody uses it for evil. Plus I know the place inside and out."

"All right, but hurry" Leo said, "time is of the essence."

Cody quickly retrieved Turtle X from the back of the Hover Shell and the gang prepared to enter the building.

"Hold on one second!"

The turtles and Cody turned to see who had just spoken to them. Standing nearby they saw three girls, who looked no older than eleven or twelve.

One was African-American with a light green shirt with darker sleeves, a red skirt and leg warmers, and white shoes and belt.

The second was Caucasian with her black hair arranged in several spikes. She wore an orange T-shirt with a black stripe down the left front, and stripes around the cuffs, blue jeans and orange sneakers. She also wore a pair of rectangular glasses.

The third girl was blonde, with a light purple shirt with darker sleeves, blue jeans and black boots.

"Can we help you?" Raph asked, obviously annoyed.

"No, but we can help you" the African-American girl replied.

Mikey: Who are these mystery girls? Here's a hint, they sure aren't the Powerpuff Girls, cause one of them is African. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing very many people of any minority on that show. (Angrily) What kind of a racist world did you create McCracken?!

Raph (hits him on the head): Quit being melodramatic and get back to business.

Mikey: My bad. Anyhoo, in the next chapter, you'll meet these mystery girls and we'll learn all about Hannibal's evil plot, which has nothing to do with racism.


	4. Samantha Explains it All

"What's going on here?" Leo asked, "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Samantha" the bespectacled girl replied "that's Jodie and Freddi. And we've come to warn you about a threat to the future."

"Listen, we'd love ta stay and chat with ya, but we've got a friend of ours that needs rescuing" Raph said "so why don't you go back to school and leave the fighting to us."

"Listen you turtle jerk…!" Jodie, the African began, before Sam interrupted.

"You've got to excuse Jodie, she has a short temper."

"So does Raph" Mikey added, receiving a glare from his brother in the process.

"What she meant to say is that the two problems are intertwined" Sam continued.

"How so?" Don asked.

Freddi pulled out a blue book covered in a number of weird symbols; she flipped through the pages then showed one to the turtles.

"This is Hannibal Roy Bean" she began "a long time ago he caused all sorts of trouble before he was locked away."

"What, did he give people diarrhea?" Mikey asked, which earned him some dirty looks "what? Burritos always do that me?"

"Anyway, back in your time he escaped and formed a gang of villains from across the globe, as well as different times" Sam continued "bringing villains from the past and future to the present caused a problem in the space-time continuum."

"I can understand that" Don replied "but how do we fit in?"

"Hannibal has arrived here in the future, with his gang" Sam explained "he plans to steal an arsenal of futuristic weapons and conquer the present."

"And lemme guess, he's using O'Neil Tech to get his weapons?" Raph asked.

"Give the turtle a gold star" Freddi replied happily.

"But it gets worse" Sam continued "bringing those time displaced villains here has caused more damage. And if Hannibal succeeds, this future will cease to exist!"

"How do you know all this?" Don asked warily.

Jodie grabbed the Book from Freddi "this book is filled with everything that ever happened in history" she explained "for some reason, this morning, it contained info on Hannibal's plans. It also said that four heroes from another time, were the only ones who could stop him."

"Well, that's definitely us" Mikey replied.

"Thanks for all the help" Leo said "we promise you we'll stop Hannibal, but you'd better get back to your homes."

"No way!" Jodie shouted, "we're sticking with you to make sure this thing gets taken care of."

"We appreciate that, but we don't wish to endanger your lives" Leo replied.

"It's no problem" Sam said, "we're always getting into life-threatening situations, and we don't have mutant turtles or a kid in a robot to help us."

"Very well then, but stay behind us" Leo ordered, while Cody punched in the access code.

Within minutes, they were in, but were unaware that their presence could be detected.

"What do we have here?" Hannibal asked, noticing the newcomers on the monitor.

"I recognize those dudes, it's the turtles who kicked our butts earlier, seriously" Ed added "but I seriously don't recognize the dude or the chicks."

"I know the boy" Hannibal replied "and if what I learned about him from our dear hostage is correct, he'll be very useful indeed. As for the girls, who are they, and what are they up too? Perhaps we need ta find out…"

Mikey: If you're wondering why the _Time Warp Trio _gals are in this, it's because they also live in 2105. Pretty convenient huh? Otherwise, people might think it was some kind of cheap crossover, but I can assure you that we turtles would never be caught dead in one of those.

Paulie: You got that right.

Mikey: Wow, Paulie Preztail of _Viva Piñata_! What are you doing here?

Paulie: Making a brief cameo, apparently. Now get back to the story.

Mikey: Okay. Next time, we face off against the Street Phantoms and one of the girls gets nabbed. Which one is it? If you care, you'll have to tune in to find out.


	5. Freddi gets Fingered

Back in the main room, our heroes were moving cautiously, keeping an eye out for any suspicious movement.

"I can't believe I'm inside O'Neil Tech!" Sam squealed happily "pretty much everything in the future is made here, including our hoverboards."

"Fascinating" Jodie said, disinterested, "I'm just hoping we can get through this without almost dying again."

"Relax, with these guys protecting us, how can anything go wrong?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, two caped beings appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "Street Phantoms" Raph said, "I shoulda guessed Jammerhead was mixed up in this."

"Right you are, shellhead!" Jammerhead's voice echoed, before he came into view "and me and the Phantoms are leaving here with enough tech to pull off some really big capers."

"Not if we stop you first" Leo replied, unsheathing his katanas "it's ninja time!"

The four turtles jumped into attack; one Phantom tried to slash Don with his sword. The techno savvy turtle avoided it, grabbed him by the hand, and flipped him to the floor.

Raph fought off another Phantom, disarming him and kicking him aside.

While his brothers dealt with them, Leo took on Jammerhead, matching the wily gang leader move for move.

"You don't seem like the type to take orders" he said, "especially from a talking food."

"Yeah, but bean-o made me a good offer" Jammerhead replied "plus I get to rid myself of you jerks. But first, it's time to get what I came for."

Suddenly, two Phantoms appeared from nowhere and grabbed Freddi.

"Help guys!" she screamed.

"Freddi!" Sam & Jodie shouted.

"Hands off the girl, or I'll make ya disappear for good!" Raph shouted, and charged with sais at the ready. But the two phantoms quickly phased out, taking Freddi with them.

Leo noticed what had happened and kicked Jammerhead aside. "You turtles are gonna pay next time" he growled "until then" and he and the other phantoms disappeared.

"See, this was why we didn't want ya coming with us" Raph explained.

"He's right, it's all my fault" Sam said "if it hadn't been for my sense of adventure, Freddi would still be here."

"It's all right, we'll get her back and stop Hannibal too" Leo replied "I just hope she doesn't tell them anything."

"Knowing Freddi, she'll spill the beans the instant they threaten to torture her" Jodie said.

"Great" Raph added sourly.

Mikey: Before I start with the next part, I have something to say. I've seen a lot of stories that want people to R & R and I'm curious what that means. Rest & Relaxation? Rock & Roll? Roast & Rutabagas? Ruff & Reddy? Rita & Runt?

Paulie: It stands for Read and Review, something that people aren't going to do if you keep acting like a moron.

Mikey: Oh yeah. Anyway, you should all totally tune in to the next part. It's got action and…some other stuff I can't remember. Oh, except Hannibal totally changes his plans, which threatens to destroy all time or something. You'd have to ask Donny, he'd know.


End file.
